


How Fast the Night Changes

by Teamnoncanon



Category: All Time Low
Genre: 2009 era, 2009 era All Time Low, Alex has a crush, Bisexual Everyone, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Then fucks women, Twink Alex, Will be smut in the future, adorable alex, again suck it rob, and it's not au, it's fluffffff, suck it rob, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamnoncanon/pseuds/Teamnoncanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2009 and the band is on tour with Fall Out Boy. Alex develops a crush and tries to get rid of it. When that doesn't work he confronts the object of his infatuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Fast the Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this fic. Please enjoy.

They’d been a band for a few years already. They were currently on the Believers Never Die Tour Part Deux and it was basically a dream come true for them. Huge shows every night. The Fall Out Boy guys were cool. Hell, they were all finally legal drinking age too. The tour was going fucking spectacularly. Operative word, was. Jack had to go and fucking ruin it. He always had to ruin everything. That asshole. Not that Jack knew he did anything. He really hadn’t done anything wrong per se, really he’d just been being himself. But that’s exactly what had fucked this tour up for Alex. Jack was being so goddamn fucking cute. Between being a sober sweetheart and an adorable drunk, Alex was fucked from the get go.

Alex didn’t know why this tour was different, why Jack’s antics had affected him differently from usual this time around. Jack was acting completely the same; cuddling during off time, pulling him by hand around whatever town they were in at the time to explore, even the random sweets that would appear in Alex’s bunk were normal. And yet Alex’s heart decided that this time around, it meant more. That every little touch was endearing and every giggle sounded like an angel’s.

It had taken Alex exactly 3 days to realize why his heart raced whenever Jack would brush against him and why the cuddles felt even better now. It had taken another 3 minutes for Alex to decide that he had to get rid of the little crush however he could. There was absolutely no way that this could end well for him. From that point on he was going to limit their touching.

That night had been hell. With the newly realized information, all of Alex and Jack’s on stage flirtation felt real. It made him ache. Immediately after their set ended, Alex had grabbed Rian and begged him to go out. He needed a distraction from his best friend. His very male best friend. Just that thought alone had made his mind shut down for a second. Sure he’d known he was attracted to guys, but he’d never done anything with one. It was too risky to do it on tour, and it wasn’t like he frequented gay bars when they were off tour.

Rian had been more than willing to find a bar with him, which was awesome. They went out, both getting wasted. Alex found a gorgeous woman to buy drinks for and chat up. By the end of the fourth drink, Alex was being led out the back door to the alley behind the club. He let her push him against the brick wall, feeling like the luckiest man in the area when she dropped to her knees in front of him. But all he could think about was Jack’s mouth on him and how her hair was the same shade as Jack’s, without the skunk of course.

When Alex came, he was thinking about his fingers entangled in the short short hair of his best friend. He had to do everything he could not to moan Jack’s name. Reality came crashing down when she stood up and brushed off the knees of her skinny jeans. He didn’t want to accept it though and pushed it to the back of his mind as the woman started kissing him again, clearly looking for something in return.

Alex made quick work of getting her off, ready to get back to the bus and crash in his bunk. He wanted to forget about this day completely. Once she got herself back in order, she kissed his cheek and slipped back inside the the club. Alex followed but only so he could find Rian and leave.

When the two of them finally made it back to the bus, Zack and some of the crew were drinking in the front lounge. Rian went to join them whereas Alex made his way towards the bunks. He didn’t even bother stripping before he flopped down in his bunk. He closed the curtain and passed out.

Alex woke up mid afternoon the following day. He rolled out of his bunk and pissed before heading towards coffee. When he got to the coffee maker in the little kitchenette, Jack was already standing there, making him a cup. It was a perfect cup. Jack could make Alex’s coffee better than Alex could. This made Alex swoon, on the inside of course. Which brought back the memories of the night before.

Alex coughed awkwardly when he felt his face heat up and he took the mug, careful to not brush hands with Jack as he thanked him softly. He sat down in the booth of the front lounge to sip his coffee and check his phone. He really didn’t want to talk with Jack right now. He’d get lost in those gorgeous brown eyes and- stop Alex, goddamn.

Jack slid into the booth on the other side and nudged his foot under the table. His eyes were on Alex’s face, trying to read his best friend. “You went out without me last night.” He says, trying not to seem anything less than nonchalant.

Alex glances up at him and then back at his phone, shrugging. “Yeah, I guess I did... Wanted to hang out with Rian for a bit.” He says, biting his lip. Jack nods understandingly. The sat in relative silence till it was time for them to get ready for the show.

Again that night, Alex went out with Rian. And again, he chatted up some woman with long legs and black hair. This time they fucked in the handicap stall of the men’s room and Alex felt worse after coming than he did before. His heart hurt and he felt guilty. Which made absolutely no sense to him. But he found Rian again and had a few too many drinks.

Rian ended up having to half carry him back to the bus and was rolled into his bunk after a little bit of fussing from Jack. Jack asked to have a word with Rian once the singer was peacefully sleeping. Something had to be up with Alex that he was spending this much time away from Jack and with Rian. Rian had absolutely no clue what was going on, only informing the guitarist of Alex’s disappearing act at the clubs.

Jack looks at the curtain of the singers bunk and shrugs. Maybe he was just horny and figured Rian made a better wingman. Whatever.

The next day Alex wakes up with a mild headache and regrets. He stays in his bunk till it’s time to perform. He googles the nearest gay bar in that time. Maybe that was why he wasn’t having luck with women. He needed guy. Maybe if he got off with a guy, he wouldn’t think about Jack anymore. He barely says three words to Jack off stage and is quick to hail a cab. He goes alone, knowing none of the guys other than Jack would want to hang around a gay bar. And it wasn’t like Alex was going to bring Jack along for this.

Alex was only a little nervous when he walked in. Thankfully, it was set up just like any other bar was. He found a bartender and ordered a strong drink before he settled into finding an attractive guy. Just as he finished his first drink, another appeared in front of him and a tall redhead appeared at his elbow. The redhead was cute and was definitely attracted to him, so Alex went with it.

Four drinks in and Alex was buzzed and the redhead was showing signs of being very interested. He motions towards the back exit with a seductive look and Alex follows him. It was a similar scenario as to the first night. He was pushed against the brick wall, this time just by a firmer body. The red head knew what he was doing but before the guy could make it to his knees, Alex was pushing him away.

Each kiss had felt like fire and each touch hurt his heart. Not literally, but it felt like it. Alex had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down as his heart was filled with guilt. He was letting another man touch him. Another man had made him hard and it wasn’t Jack. And as ridiculous as it was, he felt like he’d cheated.

Alex quickly mumbled his apologies and a bullshit lie before walking around the building to find a cab. When he made it back to the bus, no one was there. They were all out drinking probably, or on a different band’s bus, including Jack. Alex really needed Jack right now. He needed to apologize for what he did, even though Jack would think he was nuts.

As he was checking to make 100% sure Jack wasn’t in his bunk, Alex was drawn in by the earthy tones of Jack’s musk. It was his favorite scent in the world. It was home for him now. Even more so than his mother’s perfume. In his guilt ridden, drunken haze he ended up rolling into Jack’s bunk. He fell asleep surrounded by his favorite scent.

A while later he is half awaken by the dip of the mattress and Jack slipping his arms around him. Alex cuddles into him and goes back to sleep. He’d deal with that rejection in the morning. For now he could pretend. Just as he drifted back, he felt Jack’s lips on his forehead.

When Alex woke up the following morning, he was alone and the curtain was on the wrong side of the bunk. As he reached to open it, worried about what he’d done last night, Jack was returning with two mugs of coffee. Alex blushes and sits up as much as he could in the bunk.

“Uh, sorry for last night.” Alex says, taking the mug Jack offered to him. He knew in his own mind he was apologizing for the redhead, but Jack would think it was about the bunk crashing.

“Nah, Lex, it’s fine. I’ve missed cuddling you anyway.” Jack says with a smile, getting into the bunk and sitting next to Alex. Because of how shallow the bunks were, they were really squashed together. Before a week ago, it wouldn’t have even registered to Alex how Jack’s entire right side was pressed against his entire left side. Or how Jack’s voice sounded in the morning, when he’d clearly only woken up a few minutes earlier. It was gruffy and hot and Alex really needed to stop thinking about those things.

Alex blushes at his comment. “Uh, yeah, sorry about that...” He mumbles, looking into his coffee. He couldn’t look at Jack, otherwise he’d be distracted. They were close enough that if he just tilted his head enough their lips would be brushing. God, now he wanted to do that. Just to know what Jack’s lips felt like against his.

Jack was watching his face, they’d known each other long enough that Jack could tell when Alex was lost in his mind. He shifts his coffee to his left hand and wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulder, pulling him in. “Lex, talk to me.” He whispers, nuzzling his best friend. “You’ve been ignoring me the past three days and it makes me sad.”

Alex leans into him on instinct and then freezes at his words. He blushes yet again. “I, um, I’m sorry. About that. I’ve been, trying to work some stuff out and what not.” He mumbles, staring at his coffee more intently.

Jack starts playing with his hair in just the fashion that made him melt. “Ri said he didn’t know what was up with you, just that you’d been getting laid.”

Alex flashes back to the night before with the redhead. He tenses then forces himself to relax. “Uh, yeah. The nights I went out with Ri. Not last night”

Jack frowns. “Where were you last night, anyway? No one knew. We were going to track your phone if you weren’t back when we got back.”

“I, uh, went out on my own. To a gay bar.” He adds, figuring now as a good a time as any to be rejected by Jack.

Jack was a little shocked at first but it quickly wore away. It wasn’t all that hard to believe that Alex was queer. Not with how submissive he was. “Gay bar, huh? Why didn’t you ask me, I wouldn’t have come with.”

Alex bites his lip. “I wanted to see something for myself... And you being there would have been a distraction.” He says softly.

“What? Why? You have no problems with me as your wingman with the ladies.” Jack asks, confused.

Alex ducks out from under Jack’s arm, leaning away from him in the small bunk to give him space as he dropped this bomb. “Well, um, if you would have been there, I wouldn’t have wanted you as my wingman.” He says, hoping Jack understood.

Of course, Jack didn’t understand. “Come on, I can pull guys just as well as I can pull ladies.”

Alex sighs and glances at Jack. “Look, Jack, the reason I even took a step back from women last night is because I can’t stop thinking about you. So having you, there, in a gay bar with me while I’m trying to get you out of my head wouldn’t have worked at all.” He says quietly. He closed his eyes immediately after and emotionally braced himself.

Jack absorbed the words and took a minute to process them. He finished his own cup of coffee and set it on the floor outside his bunk as he tried to find the proper words. “So... Thinking about me? Like, when?” He asks, needing more information before he propositioned Alex as he wanted.

Alex blushes again, “Almost always. You’re always on my mind.” He was terrified now. Jack was going to think he was a freak.

Jack slips his arm back around Alex’s frame, pulling him into his lap this time. He wraps his arms around Alex’s thin waist tightly enough that Alex wouldn’t be able to wiggle free. He nuzzles Alex’s skull tattoo, his most sensitive spot. “So when you were getting laid, was I on your mind?” He asks. “Or was that the time that I wasn’t?” He whispers lowly.

Alex freezes, stiffening in Jack’s arms. “I, uh, yeah. You were... The women even looked like you...” He admits, unable to stop himself. “But they were terrible lays, neither were you.” He was confused as to why Jack had pulled him closer and not pushed him away.

Jack grins. “And what about last night? What happened at the gay bar?” His breath fanned over Alex’s tattoo.

“The guy, he, well, we were in the back alley and he was going to blow me but, god, Jack, it felt like I was cheating on you.” Alex breathes out, feeling like he was giving away his soul. But Jack’s mouth so close to his weak spot was doing crazy things to his heart and mind.

Jack smirks at that, actually pressing his lips to the black ink now. He felt empowered to know that Alex felt that strongly about him. “How long?” He whispers.  

Alex lets out a sigh, relaxing against Jack’s chest. “A week? It came on hard though...” He mumbles, gnawing on his bottom lip.

“Is that why you’ve been ignoring me?” Jack says, disapproval heavy in his voice.

Alex shutters, feeling the disappointment resignate through his body. “I’m sorry Jack... I was trying to get over you.” He tries to apologize.

“Why?” Jack gives the skull an open mouth kiss then, trying to reinforce his intentions.

A soft moan slips out of Alex’s mouth at the kiss, turning him bright red. “I... Fuck, I’m sorry I like you... I really hope it doesn’t change anything...” He was flustered and didn’t understand why Jack was teasing him like this.

Jack chuckles lowly in his ear. “I’m hoping it does change a few things, Lexy. And that’s not the why I was asking. Why are you trying to get over me?” He nips at Alex’s earlobe

Alex’s eyes flash open and he lets out a soft ‘Oh’.

Jack’s hand moves from where it was resting on Alex’s side to slide down his thigh, rubbing it soothingly. “I’d rather you didn’t get over me, we could be having so much fun.”

Alex watched Jack’s hand slide over his thigh, feeling disappointed every time it moved back towards his knee. He took a deep breath to try to center himself. “Jack. I don’t just want sex.” He mumbles shyly. “And that’s all you do.”

Jack chuckles, kissing his tattoo again. “Silly Lexy, I’d do anything for you.” He murmurs. “We’ve basically been in a relationship the past few years anyway. Just without the sex.”

Alex blushes and realizes he’s right. “So, uh, you’re not upset with me?” He asks softly.

Jack shakes his head and tilts Alex’s head so they can kiss properly. “Nope.” He smiles.

Alex melts into the kiss, shifting in his lap to kiss him back fully. He cups Jack’s jaw, running his thumb along the stubble there. He’d always thought Jack with stubble was attractive. And flat hair. He kisses Jack deeper when he fully realizes that he could.

Jack rests his hands on Alex’s his hips and turns him so he was straddling Jack’s waist. He breaks the kiss to nibble along Alex’s jaw to behind his ear. He latches onto the tattoo now, wanting to leave a spectacular hickey there, just so people knew he was taken.

Alex moans, closing his eyes. He tangles his fingers in Jack’s hair just as he’d imagined when the woman had gone down on him. Only the real thing was so much better than his imagination, even without the blowjob attached. Jack’s hair was like silk and his mouth was still working wonders on his skin.

Jack nips and sucks the skin, moving one of his hands from Alex’s hip to his crotch. The singer was hard in his boxers, which only spurred Jack on further. He palms Alex through the thin fabric.

Alex has to bite down on his lip to keep from being too vocal. He carefully disengages himself from Jack, blushing. “Jay, can we maybe not do this on the bus?” He asks timidly. “You’re um, you’re my first guy and I don’t want it to be in a cramped bunk while we’re driving down the highway.” He worries his lip, hardly able to look at Jack.

Jack’s smile gets impossibly bigger. He liked the idea of being Alex’s first. He moves his hand away, back to Alex’s hip and pecks him softly. “Sounds perfect baby.” He murmurs against Alex’s lips.

Alex giggles at the pet name and kisses back. He rubs Jack’s chest lovingly, feeling giddy.

“Hotel in a few nights, if I remember correctly.” Jack whispers, pulling out of the kiss to rub their noses together and look into Alex’s eyes. “We’re rooming together anyway.” He smiles.

Alex smiles widely and pecks his lips. “Can’t wait.” He tucks his face into Jack’s neck, just taking a minute to process that this was happening. He brushes his lips against Jack’s throat. “Are we like boyfriends now?” He asks softly. He needed a label. He’d always needed labels. They were neat.

Jack chuckles and rubs his back. “If that’s what you want to be then yes.” He would give Alex anything in the world. The man in his arms was an angel and Jack was lucky to be loved by him.

Alex smiles at that. “Then yes, boyfriends. And I think we should cuddle all of today.” He giggles. And that’s exactly what they did. They only left the bunk for snacks and pee breaks. It was glorious.

Their antics on stage that night and the following nights were no different than usual, but off stage, Jack was rather possessive. Perhaps possessive wasn’t the right word. Before they got together, they followed each other around anyway and were always together. Now, they did the same, just with Jack’s arm around Alex somehow. Either a hand shoved in a back pocket or an arm around the waist. Jack’s favorite position when Alex was standing, talking to someone was behind him with his chin hooked over Alex’s shoulder and both arms wrapped around Alex’s waist. That way he could press his lips to the little skull tattoo every so often, just because he could.

The crew caught on within hours and money exchanged hands, which kind of pissed Alex off, but Jack kissed the anger away. Matt ended up with all the money, the bastard, and didn’t even bat an eye at the turn of events. He didn’t even look up from his laptop when he reiterated the rule of no sex on the bus. Although he was required to take a cute couple photo for his girlfriend, Robbie as ‘proof’. She’d threatened to withhold sext in all forms until she deemed appropriate otherwise.

Other than that, they had decided to wait to tell fans. It was better to wait until their relationship calmed down and was natural, since right now it was just the baby stages. It was like they were in middle school again, at least with how Alex was acting. He got giggly and blushy whenever Jack touched him, even though he would melt into the touch immediately.

Jack loved his giggly boyfriend. He’d become far more romantic than anyone thought was possible. In the four day span between getting together and the hotel night, Jack bought Alex two bouquets of roses, a new lego set, and chocolates.

Alex loved all of it. Every single kiss and touch and cuddle. It was heaven. And then the hotel day came and Alex felt like he was going to puke. Not that he was actually sick at the thought of having sex with Jack. But he was nervous. Very nervous. What if Jack thought he was ugly when he was naked? What if Alex didn’t like anal? Or worse, was bad at everything.

Alex’s nerves show through in his performance that night and it worried everyone. Matt was worried about a panic attack on stage. Jack was worried about their relationship. Rian was worried about his friends falling apart. When the set finally ended, Alex was shaky.

Jack rushed to put his guitar away and then he found Alex. He immediately wrapped the shaking singer in his arms and started whispering calming words into his ear.

Alex slowly calmed down, relaxing into Jack’s arms as the younger man promises that they’ll be fine and that Alex can stop anything at anytime. It was about fun and their love for each other. It was exactly what Alex needed to hear. Alex kisses his jaw and finds his hand. “Let’s go.” He whispers, smiling.

Jack pecks his lips and leads him out the back of the venue to catch a cab. When they got a cab, Jack slid his arms around Alex’s waist and playfully kissed his neck. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?” He whispers. He nuzzles behind Alex’s ear.

Alex shivers, like he always did when Jack paid attention to that specific spot. He hoped Jack would keep that up throughout the night, because he thoroughly enjoyed having Jack’s lips on him. He was finding that the roughness of Jack’s sometimes chapped lips added to whatever experience it was, unlike the stickiness of lip gloss. God, Alex hated lip gloss with a passion.

Alex’s inner ramblings distracted him long enough for them to reach their hotel. Matt had checked them in already this afternoon and Jack had their key. So after they paid the cab fare, they headed right for the lobby elevator. Their room was on the fourth floor and the elevator seemed to be taking absolutely forever.

Finally when they reached their room, Jack paused before opening the door. “Close your eyes baby.” He murmurs, kissing him softly. What Alex didn’t know was that Jack had zipped into their room before soundcheck and set up the room. There were rose petals and candles to be lit and chocolate covered strawberries. It had been completely his own idea and he’d done it all on his own. He was proud of himself. He didn’t know where all this romantic shit was coming from, but he suspected it was due to Alex.

Alex giggles and covers his eyes like the cutie pie he was. Jack giggles and kisses his nose before opening the door. He led Alex the few steps into the room and closed the door. “Stay just like that for a few seconds okay gorgeous?” Jack requests as he rushes around the room to light the candles.

Alex waited patiently until he was told to open his eyes. He gasps quietly at the sight. Jack was absolutely perfect. He rushes to his boyfriend to kiss him. “When did you get so fucking romantic” Alex asks between kisses, chuckling.

Jack grins. “Always have been, just been stocking up for you, love.” He says, kissing him back. He carefully maneuvered them to the bed, easing Alex back so he was lying in the middle of the bed. “God you’re gorgeous.” He murmurs, rubbing Alex’s thighs soothingly.

Alex smiles up and him and sits up on his elbows. He balances on one arm so he can reach for Jack’s face with the other, bringing him in for a deep kiss. He guides Jack to lay on top of him as they kiss, feeling calmer with each slide of lips. Once Alex is practically panting just from the kisses, he opens this thighs and shifts just enough for Jack’s leg to slide between his.

Jack gets the idea and starts grinding against him as they kiss, things heating up between them. He wanted this to be as good for Alex it possibly could be. He intended on a slow build with a fiery finish and that's exactly what he began.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part to this full of smut and all that goodness I promise. I just wanted to get the fluff posted first. Watch for a second chapter.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
